Neglect
by Perpetual Sonata
Summary: Tsukiko Chiasa feels as if she is being neglected by Tezuka, but when he crosses the line, she questions his sincerity. TezuOc


Neglect

* * *

Summary: Tsukiko Chiasa feels as if she is being neglected by Tezuka, but one day, he crosses the line. TezuOc

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…

* * *

'Tezuka Kunitmitsu!'

The entire tennis team turned at the loud voice in surprise, Tsukiko Chiasa, the vice-captain of the art club and Tezuka Kunimitsu's girlfriend, glared as she stormed up to the stoic buchou.

'Tsukiko.'

'Tezuka Kunimitsu, what happened to meeting at the café today?'

There was silence on the whole court as everyone tried to listen, however, Tezuka glanced at them.

'Continue practice'

He then turned to his girlfriend.

'Chiasa, let's talk somewhere else'

Angrily, the girl followed Tezuka

* * *

'Tsukiko, I apologize'

Chiasa sighed as she placed her hands over her eyes to calm herself and to prevent herself from seeing red.

'This is the third time you have stood me up this _week_, if you can't keep an appointment, don't make it, how many times have I told you that I'd rather we see each other some times than none at all, just not to make false promises'

'Chiasa, we can go to the café after tennis practice if you want'

Tsukiko Chiasa looked at Tezuka and shook her head.

'No, I don't want you to rush practice for a date, I'll see you tomorrow at school tomorrow'

* * *

'Nah, I never thought buchou ever missed an appointment'

'Saa, Tezuka is aloof sometimes'

'Demo! Fujiko! Chiasa-chan looked really upset'

Fuji glanced at the pair that was talking

'Ne, Eiji, don't you think that buchou's been neglecting Chiasa-chan a lot?'

'Ne! I haven't noticed, but I haven't really been paying much attention!'

* * *

Sighing, Chiasa held her hot chocolate with both hands and blew over it while in deep thought. Wearily, she took a sip of her favourite drink before she set the drink down in favour of her favourite, worn down black cover sketchbook. Twirling her 2B pencil around expertly, her distanced eyes could not single out something which inspired her. Sighing, she began to spontaneously sketch both straight and curved abstract lines.

'_Okay class, most of you will probably know each other from elementary school, but please, I will separate the rows into twos and you will turn to the person beside you in the other row which you have been paired with and talk for a few minutes. Okay, now….'_

_Bored, A young Tsukiko Chiasa began sketching until she was paired off and turned to the person in the other row with a smile._

'_Hi, I'm Tsukiko Chiasa and I transferred from Hyoutei because my mum had to move for her job.'_

_The boy just stared at her before he uttered out two words._

'_Tezuka Kunimitsu'_

_Chiasa sat in her chair for half a beat before she realized that the boy had just introduced himself and smiled._

'_Ne, Tezuka-kun, what do you like to do?'_

'_Read'_

_Boring…_

'_and play tennis' _

_At this, Chiasa sat up with interest._

'_Really? Hey, I have a friend who plays tennis too! Are you good? Maybe you can play him! He's called Atobe Keigo, and he's awesome! Well, unless you praise him too much, then it just goes to his head and he starts to float.'_

'_Ahem.'_

_Chiasa stopped sheepishly._

'_Sorry, I ramble, a lot, where were we up to?'_

'_Our interests'_

'_Ah! I like to sketch, draw, take photos and paint!'_

…_._

'_So, what do you dislike?'_

'_Noisy people'_

'_Oh…..I hate……history!'_

_Tezuka looked at her with interest, however, the girl didn't realize as she went of on another tangent._

'_I hate the dates and names and why do we have to learn history? It's boring! I can't wait until we go to high school, then we won't have to learn history, I hate history, particularly World History! Who cared about past queens and kings? It's stupid and people who study it have no life! It should be abolished!'_

_Wryly, her seatmate glanced at her and was about to speak when the teacher cut them off._

'_Okay, class, times up.'_

Smiling, Chiasa, continued drawing the contours of her unidentifiable picture. It had been ironic as Tezuka's passion was probably World History besides Tennis.

Even more ironic was the fact that now, she had chosen by herself to take Ancient History for her subject choices.

'Honestly, could you not have chosen a place more plebeian than this?'

Stopping her unidentifiable sketch, she rolled her eyes as her eyes met the eyes of the speaker. Ignoring the candid sarcasm, she smiled.

'No, Keigo, I could not have, this place is absolutely charming, sophisticated and high class, is it not?'

The man snorted and shook his head.

'Ore-sama cannot believe he even agreed to come here'

Smiling a little, Chiasa picked up her pencil and began to sketch again, a silent signal indicating to Atobe to sit down.

'It's because you love me Keigo.'

Atobe gave her an amused look.

'And what does Tezuka have to say about this, arh?'

'I'm not the one who loves you, you love me.'

Rolling his eyes, Atobe waved towards a waitress, who more than eagerly ran up to serve him.

'A latte.'

'How cruel'

'Arhn?'

'You only graced the poor bedazzled girl with two words.'

Atobe snorted.

'Ore-sama has already graced her with ore-sama's presence.'

'Uh-huh'

'Why have you called ore-sama out if all you're going to do is sketch?'

'Felt like having some company.'

'Invite your darling Tezuka.'

When there was no reply, Atobe rolled his eyes in exasperation.

'Has he stood you up again? Ore-sama is offended at the thought of being a back-up plan.'

Chiasa ignored him and continued to draw.

'Wait until I give that Tezuka a piece of my mind.'

'He has enough to worry about without you hounding him, Keigo.'

Atobe sighed and nodded as the latte was produced in front of him. Chiasa noted that it took less than a quarter of the time it had taken to make her hot chocolate.

'How about you start dating me to get Tezuka jealous?'

'He's hardly the type to become jealous, that would only work on you.'

'Hmm…ignore him.'

'I already am, he doesn't notice.'

Exhaling, Atobe shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

Carrying her sketchpad with her, Chiasa looked around the area and came up with a blank. Nothing inspiring in the school garden. Turning to a spot, she sat down and recalled that her second encounter with the stoic boy had been due to the fact that she had asked Eiji if she could draw him.

'_Nya? You want to draw me?'_

'_If that's alright, Kikumaru-san'_

'_Nya! Fujiko! Fujiko! Did you hear? Tsukiko-chan wants to draw me!'_

_Rubbing her temples, Chiasa thought that if she could, she would've rathered Marui Bunta or Yukimura Seiichi of Rikkai due to their interesting features. Her next best option was Kikumaru Eiji, who was both displayed an energetic aura which would be interesting to catch on paper and some remarkable features too._

'_Kikumaru-san, if it's alright, I want to draw you in the environment you're most comfortable in.'_

_The red-head thought about it for a minute before he nodded, smiled and pounced on her._

'_That'd be the tennis courts, and Tsukiko-chan, just call me Eiji! That's what everyone calls me, Nya!'_

Stretching lethargically, Chiasa shifted in surprise when she realized that someone was next to her.

'Echizen'

The high school freshman pulled down his cap, which he still hadn't discarded.

'Hmpf.'

'What are you doing?'

'Hmpf.'

'…'

'Senpai-taichi made me'

'Oh'

She noticed the shifting bush and obvious glare of the lens of a camera and rolled her eyes and decided to head to the classroom of her next lesson, wanting to escape the crazy Seigaku tennis team.

* * *

'Ne, buchou does have something right?'

'He couldn't have forgotten, right?'

'Saaa…maybe he's planning a surprise?'

Tezuka sighed and wondered what his teammates were whispering about, he half-heartedly concentrated on tennis practice while reviewing over all of the History lessons he had this term, there was a test in the morning and he didn't want to fail.

'Ohayou, Tezuka'

He turned in surprise at the voice of his girlfriend, who rarely came to his tennis practices.

'Chiasa, Ohayou'

'Sa, are you ready for today's history test?'

'I think so'

He looked to his side at his girlfriend, who shrugged and gave him a smile.

'Well, Ja ne, and Yudan sezu ni ikō

Chiasa said mischievously and he nodded before he turned to watch the regulars practice.

* * *

_She stood there awkwardly._

'_Anou….can I help you Tezuka-kun?'_

_The senior middle school student shifted slightly._

'_I hear you're going to Seigaku High School next year'_

_Chiasa shrugged._

'_I've heard you're also going.'_

'_Ah'_

_A long silence followed before Tezuka finally spoke._

'_During the holidays…will you be busy?'_

_She thought for a moment._

'_No, not particularly, why?'_

'_Maybe, during the holiday we could…go hiking…or maybe you'd like to learn to play tennis or see a movie'_

_Finally, it clicked in her head._

'_Oh, I'd be glad to.'_

_She replied, smiling._

Sighing, Chiasa sat on her couch, Keigo was sitting opposite to her.

'Chiasa, he's not coming.'

'You don't know.'

'It's eight o'clock.'

'He might be trying to scare me.'

'You know Tezuka better than anyone else, would he be likely to do this sort of thing?'

Silently, Chiasa curled up on the couch, blinking back the tears which were threatening to spill.

'He couldn't have forgotten.'

Sighing, Atobe Keigo stood up, walked towards her and lifted her into his arms bridle-style and walked towards the exit of her house.

'Keigo! Put me down!'

Ignoring her, he turned to her parents who had just come out of the kitchen with worried looks.

'I'll bring Chiasa home before ten, it'll just be a little fun.'

Nodding, her parents consented and Atobe smirked as he walked towards the exit.

'Atobe Keigo! You pompous jerk! Let me go!'

'I'm taking you and that's that.'

'Let me go get jacket.'

Atobe looked at the girl in his arms.

'You better not lock yourself in the room, you're eighteen now, be mature and you better come back down or I'm breaking down your door.'

Huffing, Chiasa gave Atobe a murderous glare he released her and then stomped up the stairs.

Atobe shook his head in amusement.

'She's eighteen now and still throws tantrums.'

His eyes then hardened and he reached into his pocket to get his phone.

'Yuushi?'

* * *

It was nine and Tezuka was more than slightly annoyed when his cell phone rung. Looking at the caller ID, he picked up and answered in a curt voice.

'Fuji.'

He was greeted by an even colder voice.

'Tezuka Kunimitsu what have you been doing today?'

Taken aback, Tezuka replied.

'What?'

'Tell me what you have been doing today.'

Surprised at Fuji's tone of voice, Tezuka complied with Fuji's demand.'

'I went to school, attended tennis practice, took the train back home, finished my homework, ate dinner and read a book?'

'Anything else?'

Tezuka thought for a minute before he spoke.

'Is there something I should've done?'

'You tell me.'

He still couldn't remember.

'Let me jog your memory, Tezuka Kunimitsu, it is the 7th May today.'

Was there anything important about today? Unless it was the fact that it meant he needed to start studying for his university exam entrance tests as they were less than a month away? Tennis? No, the coordinators had been kind enough to host the nationals two months after entrance exams. What else was there?

'It seems you have forgotten.'

Tezuka would've agreed if it wasn't for the fact he hated not knowing something.

'Today, everyone came to tennis practice in the morning and waited for you. We were all a little surprised when you acted normal in the morning so we watched you for the whole day during school today.'

No wonder he had felt as if someone was staring at him constantly throughout the day.

'We were all even more surprised when you didn't do anything for the day and let Chiasa go home by herself today but all assumed that you wanted privacy so that you had put it off until after school. Then, Inui was shocked that you were actually going home with him but shook it off as a thought of you wanting to be conspicuous or having left something at home.'

Tezuka wondered why Fuji was stating all this. Fuji's next sentence was laced with absolute and pure cold poison which made Tezuka shiver slightly.

'So imagine the astonishment I felt when Oshitari Yuushi of Hyoutei Gakuen rang me up at eight-thirty today to tell me that _Atobe Keigo _ had rang him, telling him that you had not done anything today.'

'Fuji, I fail to see what you are trying to point out.'

He could truly hear the grinding of Fuji's teeth through the phone.

'You've really forgotten, haven't you? It's Chiasa's eighteenth birthday today.'

Tezuka froze.

_It couldn't be…_

He turned to his calendar and sure enough, 7th May had been circled in red. Fuji's cold voice continued to emanate over the phone.

'You might want to think clearly about your priorities, Tezuka, I can assure you that Atobe Keigo is just waiting for the chance to be able to catch Chiasa and that he, in fact is actually with her this moment. We both know that he loves her, and although she loves you Tezuka, you're going to lose her if you continue to neglect her.'

'I-'

'Standing her up countless of times, you might, just might be able to be forgiven but forgetting Chiasa's birthday is something I find unacceptable!'

Before Tezuka could comprehend anything else, Fuji hung up on him.

* * *

'That's much better.'

Looking up from her 3rd slice of BBQ Chicken lover pizza, Chiasa gave Atobe a questioning look.

'Hmmm?'

'You were all depressed this evening, but now you're smiling.'

Chiasa laughed.

'Who could be upset after being treated to DisneySea without needing to wait in line and then being treated to their favourite pizza?'

Observing her, Atobe knew that she was still upset. Looking beneath the table at his phone, Atobe viewed the text message Oshitari had sent her before he looked up.

'Keigo?'

'Arhn?'

'What are you looking at underneath the table?'

'Just a business message, nothing interesting right.'

She rolled her eyes before she took a slice of the Meat Lovers Pizza.

Midway texting, he spoke.

'You're going to grow fat.'

'Who me? No way, if it happens, I'll just go to your gym.'

'Haha, I forgot to laugh.'

'You just chuckled.'

He looked up.

'Sorry, I just have to do something, I'll be back.'

'Mmmm, okay.'

She smiled, and was startled when Atobe placed a hand on her cheek and caressed it as he had bent down and looked into her eyes with a mixed look.

'Keigo?'

Withdrawing his hand, he gave her a smile.

'I love you.'

Without hesitating, Chiasa smiled and replied.

'I love you too.'

Atobe smiled once more and then walked outside the food shop. He'd set things right for her again.

* * *

_Chiasa had stood there, at the Kanto match between Hyoutei and Seigaku. Most of the members had made her promise to come, but seeing how the Singles One match was proceeding, she felt her stomach wrench._

_She didn't agree with Keigo's method but she would've rather stab herself before going against Keigo and hurting him. Nonetheless, Tezuka's arm…watching him made her cringe. How could she support Seigaku if it meant going against Keigo? How could she support Keigo if it meant going against Tezuka?_

_She wished would be over. She wished she hadn't come to this match._

_After the match, Chiasa walked down._

'_Tezuka-san, are you alright?'_

_The boy nodded and glanced away, looking at Echizen, ignoring her. Uneasy, she proceeded to make her way to the Hyoutei side and sat next to Keigo as he panted with the towel over his head._

'_Are you okay?'_

'_Shouldn't you be asking Tezuka that?'_

_He looked at her from underneath his towel, eyes, strangely bitter._

'_I've won the match but lost the game.'_

'_Hmmm?'_

'_Never mind, doesn't matter, I hope I can play him again when his arm is fully healed. I can't wait.'_

_Smiling, she leaned against him, causing him to protest._

'_Oi! Body heat! Ore-sama just had a game!'_

_Rolling her eyes, she watched the Hyoutei Regular go to his coach, ignoring both Keigo and the multitudinous glares aimed at her, she had long become accustomed to it after being acquainted with Keigo for so long._

'_You went to him first.'_

'_Hmmm?'_

'_You checked if Tezuka was alright before you came over.'_

_Smiling, Chiasa gave him a mischievous grin._

'_Jealous?'_

'_No.'_

'_Well, he was closer.'_

'_Who were you cheering for?'_

'_No one, Mr Jealous.'_

'_Hmpf.'_

_There was a comfortable silence before Atobe interrupted it with a statement._

'_You're in love with him.'_

_Startled, Chiasa looked up._

_Keigo looked at her with accusing eyes._

'_You love him, You love Tezuka Kunimitsu.'_

Chiasa stirred her orange juice with her pink straw blindly, not paying much attention to what she was doing. However, she was startled when a she a pair of arms were wrapped around her in a tight hug. She turned to see a red head.

'Chiasa-chan! Mou! Otanjoubi Omedeto!'

Startled, she looked around in amazement, realizing that the whole place was now empty beside her Seigaku and Hyoutei friends.

'Mou! Me too! Chiasa-chan! Long time no see!'

Jirou bounced up next to Eiji, also hugging her.

Laughing, she returned their hugs, while hugging them, her eyes met the eyes of the coordinator of the informal party and mouthed two words to him. _Thank you._

* * *

Laughing, Chiasa shook her head.

'Before you guys got here, I already ate food, so I'm totally full!'

'Mou! But then what about the cake?'

She tilted her head to the side.

'Cake?'

'Eiji'

Fuji was immediately at her side with a warning tone in his words. Eiji looked at her guiltily. Atobe also materialized to their side and shrugged.

'Can't be helped, I expected someone might've accidentally slipped up, although I had anticipated it would've been Jirou. You're cake, is ready.'

Hardly able to believe her luck, she turned to her best friend in disbelief.

'When did you organize this?'

'While you were eating, actually, it wasn't a business message.'

Grinning, she threw her arms around him.

'Thank you, Thank you, Thank you so much, Kei-kun!'

She sang, reverting to her childhood use of his name, causing him to scowl, Oshitari and Fuji to smirk, Shishido to laugh and Mukahi to snicker and ask,

'Oi, Atobe, can I call you Kei-kun too?'

'My voice isn't that high!'

Chiasa protested while Atobe glowered at Mukahi.

'You certainly may not.'

'Ne, Ne! Here's the birthday cake! Mou, someone light the candles and let's sing on the count of three, ne, ne, Chiasa-chan, make a wish!'

Chiasa nodded at Jirou's excited bubbling and searched the room for someone.

When the lights turned off, she turned to the candles.

_I wish that he's here, and that he'll wish me a happy birthday…_

She blew out the candles and smiled as they cheered. The lights turned back on and her breath was caught.

* * *

Tezuka all but ran to the place where Atobe had specified and stopped.

'Atobe.'

'Tezuka.'

The two eyed each other for the longest time before Tezuka finally decided to speak.

'I'm going inside.'

Atobe caught his shoulder.

'No you're not, we're going to be discussing a little before you see her.'

He waited for Atobe to continue.

'I love her.'

Tezuka remained silent as Atobe observed his reaction.

'We both love her but she only loves one of us in that way.'

Tezuka turned to look into the 'sea' of DisneySea's Mysterious Island.

'Don't you dare hurt her, Tezuka Kunimitsu, or I'll make sure that I'll kill you, I'll find you no matter where you hide in this world and skin you alive if you dare to hurt her as much as you have today. This is the first, last and only time you are ever going to hurt her.'

Looking at Atobe, he answered with all seriousness.

'I won't.'

He walked past Atobe and into the food shop which he could see was bustling with laughter and delight.

He searched before, to his surprise, he saw Chiasa with Fuji, Eiji, Oshitari, Shishido, Mukahi and Atobe. He watched Chiasa embrace Tezuka with a look of absolute delight on her face.

'Tezuka! There you are!'

He turned to see Oishi, who had followed his line of view.

'You should go to her. She's been looking for you ever since the party started.'

As the lights dimmed, Atobe was once again next to him and hissed at him.

'What the hell are you doing, idiot?'

'What-'

Atobe hushed him.

'Since you're such an idiot, I guess I really have to shove you two together, jeez, don't think I'm doing this for you, I'm granting her birthday wish.'

Before he knew it, Atobe was gone and Momoshiro was hooraying loudly next to him. However, his eyes were locked with the birthday girl's.

* * *

Chiasa gazed into the deep sea of Mysterious island as she leaned on the fence and let the wind cause her hair to flutter. Tezuka was right next to her.

Before she could think again, she was crushed in his arms, drowning in his scent.

'I'm so sorry.'

'Tezuk-'

'I'm really sorry, I don't even have a birthday present on me.'

'Tezu-'

'Please, I'm really sorry, I don't deserve it but forgive me, please, Chiasa.'

Her breath was caught in her throat and she could feel her tears threatening spill.

'Say it again.'

'What?'

'Say my name again.'

'I'm so sorry, Chiasa.'

She buried her head into Tezuka's neck and silently thought that maybe, this would've been the best birthday gift, but she smiled anyway.

' I'll forgive you this time.'

* * *

A month later.

Chiasa hurriedly entered the shop with her book bag carelessly on her right shoulder and her left hand clutching her favourite sketchbook. She was about to look for a seat when, to her surprise, she saw Tezuka already sitting at a table.

'I'm so sorry, am I that late?'

'No, I'm a little early.'

She noticed Tezuka was already drinking his Mocha coffee, which meant that he must've been here for at least five minutes.

'This is yours.'

She looked at the beverage Tezuka pushed towards her and beamed.

'Thanks.'

They sat in silence until Chiasa finally spoke.

'You know, it's a little unusual, that you've waited for me rather than the other away around.'

'I think I've made you wait long enough.'

Smiling at Tezuka, she shrugged teasingly.

'I guess that is true.'

She began to drink again but turned her attention to him when he passed her something wrapped in a wrapping which was of colourful balloons. It was quite a nice design.

'Happy late birthday.'

She put down her drink and accepted the gift. Chiasa looked up and smiled.

'Can I open it?'

Tezuka nodded.

Opening it, she gasped.

It was a beautiful hardcover, sketchbook. It was bound by circular black wire. The cover and the back was a marble dark crimson, scarlet colour and on the cover, carved in the middle was a beautiful design with the words. 'The Classic' Underneath it and then another design under the first heading with a small paragraph.

_All the things in life,_

_Everything ends with you_

_There is only one person_

_I want to meet_

_I'm glad it was you._

Moving out of her seat, she moved to the seat next to him and hugged him.

'Thank you so much.'

He wrapped his arms around her, which surprised her a little as Tezuka was hardly the PDA type.

'I'll never neglect you again.'

Chiasa decided to use it to her advantage and snuggled closer towards him.

* * *

Author's Note:

1. I had to kick myself so hard when I got to the part where Chiasa made her wish, I had planned this story to be a Tezuka story but then, mid-way through, I began to lean towards an Atobe story.

2. Uninspired is almost ready (although it may actually become a three-shot) and Bittersweet Acquaintances is semi-ready.

3. Sorry…….arrrgh! I'm so frustrated because I can see the story leaning towards Atobe as well….should I post an alternate ending?

4. I can't see Tezuka saying 'Happy Belated Birthday' so I made him say 'Happy Late Birthday.'

5. I don't know if there is a Seigaku High School so I made it up.

6. Also, to let you know, the reason I didn't write Tezuka as his first name is because it's too long to write….xD. I am a lazy authoress

7. 'The Classic' is a real book, the actual engraving on it is:

"_All the things in life,_

_Everything ends with you_

_There is only one person _

_I like to meet_

_I wish it was you" _

8. Review please? P.S is the OC too mary-sueish?


End file.
